Jiin no Shugo Rei
by Ai and August 19
Summary: "Walau tidak hidup bukan berarti tidak merasakan." "Ayo main." "Kurasa sebaiknya kau jangan menemuiku lagi." "Kau tahu, sekarang ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas, Muncullah lagi, ini sudah lima tahun aku tak melihatmu." "Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Gomen." "Sayonara. Aishiteru." "Hanya orang bodoh yang tak ingin ditemui lagi" HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI! b'day fic for Akashi. MayuAka.


**Disclaimer : Karakter fic ini punyanya Fujimaki Tadoshi...**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, MayuAka Dsb.**

.

.

.

Seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun menangis sambil berjongkok disebuah padang lapang yang ada dibelakang kuil. Ia tidak memperdulikan kemeriahan festival yang sedang berlangsung di baliknya.

Ia menangis dengan lirih. Menyeka air mata dengan lengan yukatanya yang berwarna biru tua dan bermotif bangau. Ia sengaja memisahkan diri dari pengasuhnya yang pastinya saat ini sedang panik mencarinya. Namun ia tidak merasa pediuli, ia ingin sendiri saat ini.

Kuil Asakusa tahun ini menambah hari untuk festival Hagoita Ichi yang biasanya dilaksanakan sampai tanggal 19 Desember menjadi sampai 20 Desember. Tepat dengan ulang tahunnya kini.

Ini adalah tahun pertamanya merayakan ulang tahun tanpa sang ibu yang sangat ia sayangi. Air matanya terus menetes.

Ia menangis didepan sebuah patung berbentuk rubah yang terbuat dari batu. Patung itu tak terlalu besar. Wajah rubah itu terlihat tenang dengan mata yang kosong, di telinga kiri rubah itu ada dua anting batu. Bukan anting bulat yang ditindik itu, namun anting yang digantung dengan tali.

"Kaa-san, aku merindukan Kaa-san. Aku kesepian. Hiks, aku ingin Kaa-san kembali, hiks." Bocah berambut merah itu terus terisak. Bahu mungilnya bergetar.

Ia menenggadahkan kepala dan memejamkan mata, lalu mengepalkan tangan dengan sikap berdoa,"Kami-sama, aku ingin Kaa-san, aku kesepian."

Ia menatap patung rubah dihadapannya. "Kau juga pasti kesepian, tak punya teman, tapi paling tidak kau tidak hidup untuk merasakan kesepian atau kehilangan."

"Walau tidak hidup bukan berarti tidak merasakan."

Kepala anak itu tersentak. Ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan namun tak melihat siapapun. "Siapa itu?"

Patung itu tiba-tiba bercahaya. Dari belakang patung itu muncul sosok yang bercahaya dalam temaram malam. Sosok itu pucat, wajahnya tenang dengan mata yang kosong, ia memakai yukata berwarna putih dengan pita didekat lehernya, lengannya dan ikat pinggangnya berwarna ungu.

Ikatan dipinggangnya diberi dua lonceng. Ada dua bola kapas di dadanya. Yukatanya terdiri dari dua lapis, dari luar dapat terlihat lapisan dalamnya yang berwarna hitam. Rambutnya berwarna soft grey.

Tapi hal yang paling mencolok dari sosok itu adalah ekor berbulu tebal yang berwarna putih serta dua telinga di kepalanya, yang kiri mempunyai dua anting yang berasal dari batu rubi dan topaz dengan rantai yang mengaitkannya.

"Rubah?"

Hal itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran anak itu. Ia tercengang cukup lama. Memandangi sosok di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Sosok itu diam namun lalu bicara.

"Kau tak takut padaku?"

Anak itu menggeleng. "Kau tidak jahat." Sosok itu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa merasakannya, ne, Kitsune-san, kau sebenarnya siapa?"

Walau wajahnya masih datar tapi dapat dilihat sedikit kejengkelan dari wajah orang yang ia tanyai. "Jangan sembarangan manggil, aku bukan Kitsune-san, namaku Chihiro, aku adalah roh penjaga kuil."

Anak itu mengangguk mengerti. "Dan kau siapa?" tanya Chihiro.

"Akashi Seijuro desu," jawab bocah berambut merah itu. "Chihiro, kenapa kau menampakkan diri padaku? Biasanya arwah kan tidak suka menampakkan diri."

Chihiro duduk untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan Akashi. Capek kalau harus menunduk terus. "Aku hanya ingin meluruskan pemikiranmu, walau tidak hidup bukan berarti kau tidak bisa merasakan kesepian. Banyak arwah orang yang meninggal yang terjebak di dunia ini dan sangat kesepian. Banyak benda yang terbuang yang sedih."

"Benarkah?" Akashi membulatkan matanya penuh ingin tahu. Chihiro mengangguk.

"Jangan minta hal yang mustahil Akashi."

Akashi tampak bingung. "Mustahil?"

"Aku mendengar do'a mu tadi."

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku tahu itu tidak mungkin tapi aku kesepian," lirihnya pelan. Chihiro memandangnya lama.

"Carilah teman, aku yakin ayahmu pasti juga sedih kalau kau terus memikirkan ibumu."

Akashi tersenyum getir. "Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Tou-san." Chihiro tak membalas. Lama keduanya diam sampai Chihiro mengira anak itu akan kembali menangis. Namun saat menoleh ia mendapati anak itu asyik menatap ekornya yang bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri.

Tiba-tiba Akashi memanjat dirinya.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Akashi tak menjawab. Ia malah menarik telinga Chihiro. "Aku penasaran dengan telingamu, bukan cuman hiasankan?"

Chihiro langsung mengangkat anak itu. Ia mensejajarkan pandangannya sementara kedua tangannya memegang pinggang Akashi. "Dengar ya bocah, itu bukan pajangan oke, dan jangan menariknya, walau aku roh tapi tetap saja itu terasa sakit."

Akashi mengangguk. Chihiro menurunkannya.

"Chihiro apa kau tidak bosan disini?" Akashi tiba-tiba bertanya. Chihiro memiringkan kepala lalu menggeleng.

"Aku dapat menghibur diriku sendiri."

"Caranya?"

Chihiro berdiri. Ia menutup mata dan bercahaya dengan terang. Setelah itu datang ribuan kunang-kunang, mereka terbang disekitar mereka dan seluruh padang. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang menari.

Angin berhembus dan gaun dari pohon didekat mereka gugur, namun dedaunan itu bercahaya. Terdengar suara berbagai serangga yang sangat merdu. Bunga-bunga yang membeku ikut bekilauan dan bergoyang. Dari arah sungai muncul gelembung-gelembung udara.

Akashi menatap penuh kagum pemandangan menakjubkan itu. Sampai akhirnya Chihiro menghentikan semua itu membuat ia ingin protes namun tak jadi karena Chihiro sudah mendahuluinya.

"Sekarang bocah, kau harus pulang, jangan buat orang lain repot mencarimu."

Akashi mengembungkan pipi kesal. "Aku bukan bocah!"

Chihiro mendengus. "Usia kita berbeda lebih dari seratus tahun, mau kau sudah dewasa nanti bagi ku tetap saja hanya akan jadi bocah."

Akashi masih menatapnya kesal. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu," ucapnya saat mendengar suara pengasuhnya yang memanggil namanya dengan panik. Ia berlari dan melambai pada Chihiro dengan senyum yang terkembang.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau kenapa ada disini?" tanya Chihiro dengan suara yang agak kesal dan jengah. Ia menatap anak laki-laki berambut merah yang tadi memanggilnya dengan mengancam akan menghancurkan patungnya kalau ia tidak keluar.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tersenyum puas. "Ayo main."

.

.

.

Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Chihiro. Ia melihat pemandangan dihadapannya dalam senyum. Pemandangan yang selalu disuguhkan Chihiro setiap ulang tahunnya. Pemandangan saat mereka pertama bertemu dulu.

Akashi tak akan pernah bosan melihatnya.

"Besok aku sudah menjadi murid SMP, entah kenapa rasanya cepat sekali, itu berarti aku sudah bersamu selama enam tahun."

Chihiro tak langsung menjawab. Ia mengayunkan tangan dan membuat para kunang-kunang mengitari mereka. "Lalu? Kau bosan?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Mana mungkin, kau satu-satunya temanku."

Tak ada balasan dari sebelahnya membuat ia membangkitkan kepalanya dan memandang Chihiro heran. Roh itu memandang kedepan dalam diam. "Chihiro?"

"Hei, Akashi," ia tiba-tiba bicara. Namun diam kembali. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis menunggu Chihiro melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau jangan menemuiku lagi."

Akashi tersentak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan datang kesini Akashi, jangan mencariku, carilah teman yang lain."

Akashi mengepalkan tangan erat, begitu kuat sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Menahan emosi. "Kenapa Chihiro?"

"Umurmu sudah dua belas tahun, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan hanya bersamu ku Akashi. Kau seharusnya bersama orang lain juga, bukan bersamaku yang jelas adalah roh."

Akashi berdiri dengan cepat. "Terserah padaku aku ingin bersama siapa!"

Chihiro ikut berdiri dengan perlahan. Ia memegang puncak kepala Akashi tapi dengan cepat ditepis Akashi.

"Akashi, aku tidak akan menampakkan diri padamu lagi, jangan datang kesini untuk mencariku," Chihiro berhenti sejenak menarik nafas dan melanjutkan, "Tapi kau bisa datang kesini setiap hari ulang tahun mu, aku akan beri hadiah seperti biasanya."

"Dan kau akan muncul?" tanya Akashi penuh harap namun kecewa begitu Chihiro menggeleng.

"Sayonara Akashi, ingat perkataanku."

Mata Akashi membulat saat Chihiro mulai mengabur. Sosok Chihiro makin tak terlihat. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menjangkau namun Chihiro sepenuhnya hilang. Akashi terdiam menunduk dengan dalam.

"Kenapa Chihiro?"

..

.

..

"Otanjobi omedetou Akashi-kun," seru Momoi ceria seperti biasanya sambil menyerahkan hadiah.

Akashi tersenyum dan menerimanya. "Terima kasih Momoi." Momoi mengangguk senang. Ia dan semua anggota klub telah memberikan hadiah pada kapten mereka.

"Happy Sweet Seventeen Akashichii," seru Kise dengan nada yang tinggi. Yang langsung mendapat dua jitakan dari Aomine dan Midorima disampingnya karena telinga mereka sakit setelah mendengar suara si pirang yang selalu kelewatan.

"Ne, ne Akashichii, kau mau buat party ssu?" tanya Kise semangat setelah mengaduh dan mengeluh pada dua orang yang memukulnya walaupun kedua orang itu cuek saja dan malah balik mengomelinya.

Midorima mendengus, "Daripada itu lebih baik pergi berdoa kekuil."

Kise menatapnya tidak setuju. "Midorimachii kuno sekali ssu." Dia langsung kena deathglare dari Shooter guard terbaik itu.

Akashi termenung, megingat sesuatu. "Jadi Akashi, kau mau buat pesta atau tidak?" tanya Aomine. Akashi mengalihkan atensinya.

"Hm?" Akashi terdiam sejenak. "Kurasa aku akan ikut saran Midorima, aku akan ke kuil malam ini."

.

.

.

Akashi mengenakan yukata berwarna putih dengan motif bambu berwarna biru tua, hari ini kembali kuil Asakusa merayakan Hagoita Ichi lebih lama dari biasanya. Menambah sehari perayaan itu.

Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat hari itu, hari yang sama saat kuil ini merayakan festival di Desember ini sepuluh tahun lalu. Hari ia bertemu sosok itu.

Ia menyusuri padang rumput dibalik kuil. Saat ia tiba disana langsung kunang-kunang menari, daun berguguran, gelembung dari sungai dan bunga-bunga beku yang berkilauan berhamburan.

Chihiro menepati janjinya akan selalu menyediakan pemandangan menakjubkan ini setiap ulang tahun Akashi. Namun ia juga menepati ucapannya bahwa ia tidak akan muncul lagi.

Akashi berdiri di depan patung rubah batu. Ia menyentuh kepala patung itu. "Aku juga mengikuti perkataanmu Chihiro, aku sudah punya banyak teman sekarang. Apa kau puas?"

Ia terdiam.

"Tak bisakah kau muncul lagi Chihiro?" ucap Akashi dengan suara bergetar, "Kau tahu, sekarang ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas, tak bisakah kau memberiku hadiah yang lebih istimewa? Muncullah lagi, ini sudah lima tahun aku tak melihatmu. Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Bahu Akashi bergetar. "Aku merindukanmu," lirihnya sangat pelan.

Ia terkejut saat patung itu bersinar dan memunculkan sosok bercahaya. Akashi hanya bisa tercengang saking terkejutnya.

"Kenapa kau malah jadi cengeng disaat mau dewasa bocah?"

Akashi biasanya akan marah diejek kurang ajar begitu tapi saat ini dia masih diam.

"Chihiro?" Akashi mengulurkan tangan menyentuh telinga Chihiro.

"Aw." Chihiro memekik pelan saat Akashi menarik telinganya. "Bukankah kubilang itu sakit."

"Ini sungguh kau," Akashi berujar senang. Chihiro menghembuskan nafas lalu duduk, ia memberi isyarat agar Akashi ikut duduk. Akashi menurut dan duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi kau ingin bicara apa?"

Akashi membuang pandangan kedepan. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menjauhiku."

Chihiro menghela nafas panjang. Ia diam. "Bukankah kubilang kau harus berteman dengan manusia bukannya roh."

"Tapi kenapa?" Akashi menoleh padanya dengan tatapan menuntut dan putus asa. "Kenapa kau harus menghilang? Aku kesepian."

Chihiro meoleh padanya dan memegang puncak kepala Akashi. Kali ini Akashi membiarkannya. "Aku khawatir padamu Akashi."

"Untuk?

"Kau hidup di dunia manusia. Kau harusnya bersama mereka bukan aku. Jika kau mengasingkan diri kau tak bisa hidup. Kau tak bisa hidup tanpa manusia lain. Kau tak akan bahagia hanya dengan ku."

Akashi menundukkan kepala. "Tapi aku ingin terus bersamamu."

Chihiro menurunkan tangannya menelusuri pipi Akashi dan kemudian berhenti di dagunya, membuat agar Akashi memandangnya.

"Itulah yang kutakutkan Akashi."

Akashi memandangnya semakin sendu. "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bersamamu Chihiro."

Akashi kaget saat tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Ia membulatkan mata terkejut saat melihat ia melayang di udara. Chihiro hanya tersenyum melihat raut bingung Akashi. Ia memegang tangan Akashi.

"Akashi, kuputuskan untuk tak akan lagi bertemu. Ini yang terakhir kalinya. Berhentilah kesini walaupun itu adalah hari ulang tahunmu."

"Apa?!" Akashi shock mendengarnya.

Chihiro mendekatkan wajah pada Akashi. Ia menyatukan kening mereka berdua. "Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Gomen."

Chihiro melepas kedua antingnya. Ia juga mencabut sehelai bulunya. Di letakkannya bulu itu di telapak tangannya dan bulu itu berubah menjadi seutas kalung rantai tipis. Ia menjadikan antingnya sebagai liontin rantai perak itu.

Dipakaikannya keleher Akashi. "Kuberikan kau hadiah yang istimewa dari biasanya. Sekaligus yang terakhir."

"Tapi-"

Ucapannya terpotong karena Chihiro menciumnya. Ia kaget. Tapi kemudian menutup matanya. Menikmati hal yang diberikan Chihiro. Melepaskan frustasinya karena lama tak bertemu dan juga kesedihannya karena Chihiro bilang ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya.

Karena itulah ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan ini.

Chihiro melepaskan ciumannya setelah merasa cukup dan lama. Karena memang sangat lama tadi dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Akashi. Wajah Akashi terlihat bersemu merah. Menyala seterang rambutnya.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Akashi. "Sayonara. Aishiteru."

Akashi tersentak. Chihiro perlahan menghilang dan pandangannya mengabur. Dan semua gelap sesudah itu.

...

..

Akashi terbangun dengan kepala pusing. Awalnya ia merasa linglung. Tertidur di tengah padanng rumput. Namun ia segera teringat pada Chihiro. Ia langsung meraba lehernya. Disana terdapat kalung dengan batu rubi dan topaz sebagai hiasan.

Ia menatap kedua batu itu dengan getir. "Dasar rubah bodoh. Kalau kau mencintaiku kenapa kau pergi?"

Ia segera berdiri dan menatap patung rubah. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

...

...

...

"Ini handuknya Akashi-kun," Momoi menyerahkan sehelai handuk putih pada Akashi. Akashi tersenyum sebagai ganti terima kasih. Sangat capek bahkan untuk bicara.

Momoi segera membagikan handuk dan minuman pada yang lainnya serta mengomeli Aomine. Akashi mengelap wajahnya lalu mengelap tengkuknya. Ia kaget saat merasakan ada yang hilang. Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung berdiri dengan panik.

Membuat yang lain menoleh dengan heran.

"Dimana?" ucapnya berulang dengan panik. Mencari disekitar bench dan merogoh tas.

"Mencari apa Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya. Akashi mendongak, masih dengan wajah panik.

"Kalung."

"Yang ini?" Momoi merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan kalung rantai tipis dari perak dengan sebuah batu rubi dan sebuah topaz sebagai bandulnya. "Aku menemukannya di dekat ring, kurasa jatuh saat latihan."

Akashi langsung menghampiri gadis berambut pink itu, ia mengambil kalungnya lagi, wajahnya berubah lega luar biasa, "Syukurlah. Arigatou Momoi."

"Aku tak pernah lihat kalung itu sebelumnya ssu," sahut Kise.

Midorima mengangguk setuju. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau suka pakai perhiasan," komentarnya.

Akashi menoleh sambil memasang kalung itu. "Ini baru kudapat. Aku memang tak suka pakai aksesoris, tapi kalung ini pengecualian."

Yang lain tampak penasaran. "Apa kalung itu sangat istimewa?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Pasti diberikan oleh orang yang spesial," tebak Momoi yang dibenarkan senyum Akashi.

"Siapa Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mengunyah snacknya.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Hanya orang bodoh yang tak ingin ditemui lagi."

...OWARI...

 **A/N : Otanjobi Omedetou Akashi-kun...**

 **Kukira fic ini bakalan pendek, nggak bakal sampei 1K tapi ternyata bisa lumayan juga. Ceritanya aneh gak sih? Agak gak pede nih...**

 **Aku nggak begitu pandai mendeskripsikan penampilan Chihiro, kujadiin cover aja. Aku lupa dimana dapet gambarnya.**

 **Ide cerita ini dapat setelah menguras otak dan keinget gambar yang disimpen di laptop. Aku suka ngelihat Mayu-kun jadi rubah putih.**

 **Aku juga nyari festival yang pas ultahnya Akashi tapi adanya yang deket...**

 **Aku nggak bisa bahasa jepang, judul ku ambil dari google translate, jadi maaf kalau salah... artinya sih roh penjaga kuil.**

 **Kepanjangan ngebacot kayaknya...**

 **Sekali lagi, Selamat ulang tahun Akashi !**

 **Minat Review?**


End file.
